Smile
by FixedWithFiction
Summary: He bought her gifts to make her smile. And he was selfish because all he wanted was that smile. All for himself. She was his. T for implied sexy fun times.


**A/N: Ahh I've been so excited to write and I finally got my computer to run so I can and I'm so happy! So here's some Loki/Darcy!**

Darcy danced around the kitchen, sliding across the wood floor in her fuzzy socks over to her baby: a brand new, beautiful Bose speaker system. It had been a gift from Loki. The Asgardian had grown quite fond of the mortal girl. He was actually surprised at how much he had grown to care for her and how…domestic…he had become. When he had bought her the sound system to replace what S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken from her, she had practically tackled him in a bone-crushing hug. He sometimes asked if she was really happy with it just to receive more of these hugs. He enjoyed knowing he was the one who had made her smile.

Loki, if he was honest (and he usually wasn't, God of Lies and all), had bought it to see the smile on her face when she danced. He didn't mind the loud music. She didn't mind cleaning up the messes she made when she clumsily crashed into things. He didn't even mind her horrible singing along to the music. As long as she was smiling, so was he.

On this particular morning, he got to see exactly what he wanted. He walked into the kitchen, his dark hair ruffled from a night of sleep. He was wearing a dark green v-neck and a pair of green and gold plaid pants which Darcy had insisted looked awesome even though he wasn't quite convinced. But as long as she thought it looked good, he was happy. He had been woken up by Darcy's music. She was blasting The Ting Tings "That's Not My Name" and singing along loudly.

"The call me 'hell'! They call me 'Stacey'! They call me 'her'! They call me 'Jane'! That's not my name!" She sang as she danced over to the stove to put the kettle on.

She didn't notice him as she twirled around the room. Her oversized sweater whirled around unflatteringly around her.

"_God, she's beautiful." _He thought to himself.

Even with her tangled hair, glasses slipping down her nose, and clothes that draped over her curvy form in a less than attractive manner, she was absolutely gorgeous. Loki couldn't find a single flaw. And to top it all off, there was that stunning smile again. He was so focused on that that he didn't notice her getting closer. She spun around and slammed into him, screaming in surprise. She started to giggle. That turned into a mildly embarrassed laugh which turned into a full on laugh-so-hard-you-can't-breathe cackle. He wasn't sure what was so funny but her laughter was infectious and he laughed as well.

"Well that's awkward." She giggled.

The music was still blasting in the background. "Are you calling me darling? Are you calling me bird?" Katie White's voice blasted into the tiny kitchen. Loki gracefully reached around Darcy to turn the music down. Darcy was suddenly aware that he was _very_ close to her. Loki pulled his arm back from the speakers but he didn't move away from her. Darcy stared up at him and met emerald eyes that stared back with so much intensity that she felt a need to look away but couldn't bring herself to do so. Loki lifted a hand to her hair, running his fingers through it and smoothing it out gently. Darcy continued to stare up at him, eyes wide. Her breathing was sort of shallow. She might have stopped breathing altogether.

"I uh…" She whispered inaudibly.

Loki paid no attention to anything that wasn't Darcy. _His_ Darcy. He leaned down and closed the little space that was left between them. His lips met hers. If it was possible, Darcy's eyes got wider. She wrapped her arms around Loki's neck and closed her eyes. His mouth was cool against hers which made it feel even better. Her fingers combed through the hair at the nape of his neck. He whimpered in response which confused Darcy. "_Did the God of Lies just _whimper_? Seriously?"_ She internally chuckled. She had the power. He was just about to get back at her for causing him to make that completely unmanly sound but there was a horrible screeching sound and it really needed to be stopped.

The kettle was now boiling and whistling at full strength. Loki shot a look at the kettle. He debated blasting it across the room with magic but decided that would be a bit rude. Instead he let Darcy dash away to make her mug of tea. He followed her and watched as she let the tea steep. He waited while she poured an ungodly amount of sugar into her drink and then topped it off with a tiny amount of milk. He really was patient as he lounged on the barstools that stood next to the counter. That patience was slowly dying though.

Once she had finished, Loki wasted no time in carrying out his payback. There needed to be some sort of punishment for making him whimper in such an emasculating way. He crossed the kitchen in two strides and was on her within seconds. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and wrestled her mug of tea out of her hand with his left. Loki set the mug on the counter and scooped Darcy up with ease. He might not have been as muscular as Thor but he was surprisingly strong. Darcy let out a squeak of surprise that was soon silenced by Loki's mouth on hers again. He maneuvered them over to the couch and tossed Darcy down none too gently. He was hovering over her and for once in her life, Darcy was actually a little terrified. She felt incredibly tiny compared to him as he loomed over her, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. That fear lasted for about three seconds. Loki had started an assault on her neck and Darcy was pretty sure that she forgot how to breathe. She made a small keening noise that just seemed to urge Loki on.

When almost every inch of skin on her neck had been covered in kisses, Loki moved back up to her mouth. She was starting to understand why he was called silver-tongued. He was very inventive. Darcy tried to wriggle her way out from under the onslaught of tongue and teeth and lips but found that she was quite powerless to do so. Loki lifted her to where she was sitting up. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his neck. He pulled her into his lap. He was back to stroking her hair as he had been doing earlier.

"You have to promise me you'll never cause me to make that noise again, love." He whispered gently.

"Uh…yeah." Darcy breathed, still dazed.

"But for now, you're _mine_." He growled in her ear.

Darcy didn't know whether to be excited or scared. She opted for the former. Darcy smiled. There it was again, that perfect smile of hers. He lifted her up and carried her off towards his room. They looked ridiculous he was sure of it. She was draped over his shoulder, kicking and screaming and laughing.

"Put me downnnn!" She said with a half-hearted attempt at sounding angry. And he did. On the bed. More like tossed her, really. _"Had his smile always looked that mischievous?"_ Darcy asked herself.

oOo

Jane and Thor arrived back at the house a few hours later to find a disheveled couch and a cold mug of tea sitting on the counter. Darcy was asleep and Loki was patiently waiting for her to wake up, tracing the smile that still played on her lips even in her sleep. He could wait. He was patient like that. As long as he got to see her smile.

**A/N: Ok I'm not really sure what happened…I started and it was meant to be all fluffy and then there was some making out and insinuated sexy fun times so…woo hoo!**

**Review please! If you liked it, hated it whatever just tell me :)**


End file.
